Episode 162: The Quiet Ones
Tag Website Blurb : BOOOOOGENS! Welcome to the first episode of SHOCKTOBER 2014 (and the first episode officially under our new podcast network, MaxFun). And because we would never Halloween trick you, instead we’re treating you to a guest appearance by Hallie Haglund, sitting in with the OP’s, to discuss The Quiet Ones. Meanwhile, Elliott lists all the great MaxFun podcasts, Stuart once again shows his ignorance of all things Internet, and Hallie puts Dan in his place. Movie Summary Premise Story * God's Not Dead @17:25 Final Judgments * Totally Snorifying (unanimous) @44:10 Episode Highlights Tangents * Cole "Cole As Ice" FlopHauser @07:55 * The Cryptkeeper @22:40 * Strife of Dreyf @24:50 * Sound Effects @25:20 * Episode 48: The Chaos Experiment @29:35 * Other Maximum Fun Podcasts @48:36 ** Fishbowl ** Meat Talkin' ** Up In the Sky ** Fliegerbombers ** Who Brought That Sandwich? ** French Braids ** World of Gorm ** Fan Blasters (A ceiling fan review podcast) ** Is That a Wart? (It turns out that most of the time it is. It has a visual component, but you don't want that.) ** Doorcats ("Can a cat and a door be the same? We find out in Doorcats."–Elliott) * Other Maximum Fun Podcasts (cont'd) @51:00 ** Floorstompers ** TV, or Yes TV? ** The Radiator Talks ** The Guinness Podcast of World Checkers ** Rugs (with Hallie Haglund) ** Bagfuckers ("The only podcast where they review the sexual possibilities behind different bags." -Elliott) ** Punch Pullers ** Jesus Christ, I've Got More Letters (A guy reads letters to Jesus, who answers them) Movie Pitches * Dr. Pepper and Mtn. Dew, Cops on the Run: Caribbean Queen A doctor and a mountain have to team up to solve the mystery of the missing oceans. @30:25 * The Quiet Buns or The Silence of the Buns A movie about a deaf baker. @35:15 * Medicine Man, Pizza Man ''A reboot of ''Medicine Man. @55:11 Quotes * * * Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @54:18 Letters : "3 Questions" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @55:37 Stuart claims that rock is the best genre of music for the end credits of mid '80s through early '90s creature features, citing "Dream Warriors" by Dokken in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and "You Could Be Mine" by Guns N' Roses in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. : @57:34 : Elliott describes his difficulty choosing a favorite between Boris Karloff and Bela Lugosi, and says that The Black Cat is his favorite of their movies, since they're both great in it. : Dan chooses Tail Sting, and after reconsidering, Emmanuelle, as the movie he would watch on a plane that was going to Hell. : "The Flop House Wives" from Dan Lastnamewithheld @1:02:34 The Peaches discuss the relationship that their wives have with each other and with the other hosts of the podcast. : "First Movie Memories" from Batman Realnamewithheld, Wayne Manor, Gotham City, USA, Earth-2 @1:05:46 Hallie talks about finding her parents' instructional sex videos, watching Pet Sematary and smoking cigarettes with a childhood friend, watching horror movies at sleepovers with her friends, and walking in on her brother and his friends watching a porno. : Dan remembers watching Never Cry Wolf ''with his parents in the theater, and being forced to watch ''Poltergeist ''and ''Aliens ''by his older brothers. : Stuart's mom covered his eyes during the library ghost part of ''Ghostbusters, and later described the ghost to him as looking like Skeletor. : Elliott and his sister watched Atlantic City when they were one month old. His sister cried and had to be taken to the library, while Elliott was a "gentleman" and watched the film. He also remembers being shocked watching Ed-209 blast a guy's chest to pieces at the beginning of Robocop, which he claims helped turn him into the sociopath that he is today. : Recommendations * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time Category:Episodes Category:Horror Category:Jared Harris Category:Shocktober Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:England Category:Transcripts Category:Guest Hosts Category:Supernatural